Kowalski Attacked
by weirdo44
Summary: Kowalski has a ticklish secret...
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet afternoon in the Central Park Zoo. Skipper, Private, and Rico were playing a slightly boring game of cards when they heard giggles coming from the lab.

"Kowalski? Are you okay?" Private asked through the closed door. "I think he's in trouble!" Rico waddled over and casually punched the door open. Kowalski was cowering in the corner, getting poked in the stomach by a strange looking robot thing.

"Hit the- haha -hit the switch!" Private rushed over to the machine and flipped a large switch on its back, causing it to whir and die.

"Phew, thanks Private," Kowalski said, catching his breath. "It was supposed to be an electric fish scaler, but I must've flipped the positive and negative wires-"

"I didn't know you were ticklish, Kowalski," Private said, a sly smile spreading across his beak.

"Uh, well... um... you see..." Kowalski stuttered, suddenly nervous. He couldn't deny it after what they had just seen. In a flash, Rico had him pinned to the floor. "AH! Rico, what in the world-" Rico began tickling his sides. "I'm-not-ticklish, Rico-it-was just-funny," Kowalski choked out, trying to keep back a serious case of the giggles as Rico's flippers treaded dangerously close to his stomach.

"Try his tummy," Private suggested, thinking this was way more fun than cards.

"No, wait, gah!" Kowalski yelped as Rico dug his flippers into his sensitive stomach. The scientist burst into laughter, squirming and struggling and feebly trying to escape as Rico tickled him half to death. Unfortunately for Kowalski, Rico was a bit stronger and a lot heavier. "Ricohoho! Stahahahap! You're kiheheh- You're killihing mehehehe!"

"Nope," Rico replied, grinning. The rest of the penguins were all chuckling themselves to see their brainiac friend laughing uncontrollably on the floor, utterly helpless. They knew that despite his pleas and protests, Kowalski was having fun.

"Getoffme, you big-" Rico jammed his flipper right into Kowalski's stomach, and the scientist was cut off by gasps of laughter.

"Do that again," Skipper said, standing in the doorway of the lab.

"I'm dying here, and you tell him to do it agAHA!" Rico took Skippers advice.

Finally Rico let up.

"I... am so... going... to get you... for this..." Kowalski panted, slowly getting to his feet. The rest of the penguins just laughed good-naturedly.


	2. Chapter 2

One evening a week later, the penguins were all sitting around the television, watching an old ninja movie and relaxing. All but Kowalski. He was in his lab as usual, but this time, he was planning revenge.

"That should do it," he said to himself, tightening the final screw on his newest "invention." It was his old broken electric-fish-scaler that had turned on him the week before, but now it was remote controlled, and Kowalski could set it on anyone he chose. He had three penguins in mind. This should be fun, thought Kowalski, grinning as he flipped the switch. The machine whirred to life. Kowalski steered it out the door into the large main room, lit only by the glow of the TV. The rest of the penguins had their eyes glued to the set during a particularly intense scene. This is my chance, thought Kowalski.

Unfortunately for him, the machine chose that exact moment to backfire loudly, causing all three of the other penguins to whip around in surprise. Kowalski dived for the shadows. Time for plan B.

"Fish and chips, men! What was that?" He took a closer look at the machine. "Be on alert, boys. I think we're under attack... hey, where's Kowalski?" Suddenly the tallest penguin leaped out from behind the TV and tackled Private, who was closest, to the ground, rubbing his flippers up and down the other penguin's sides.

"AH! Hee hee hee Kowalskiii!" Private giggled. He squirmed around and managed to jab Kowalski in his ticklish spot, causing him to gasp with laughter and clutch his stomach. Private took his chance and jumped to his feet, poking Kowalski mercilessly. Kowalski poked back with one flipper and tried to guard his sensitive spots with the other, causing a full-on tickle fight to erupt between the two.

"Rico! Help!" gasped Private between giggles. Rico was all to glad to join in the fun, quickly pinning Kowalski to the wall while Private tickled him.

"HahahaSKIPPER!" cried Kowalski. Skipper casually wandered over and nonchalantly began tickling Rico under the flipper. To Private and Kowalski's surprise, the tough penguin erupted into very un-Rico-like laughter and fell to the floor.

"See boys," Skipper said, smiling. "You just have to find the right- Hey!" Rico suddenly regurgitated a feather and went after his commander with it. The result was complete ticklish chaos. Rico and Skipper were having at each other while Kowalski and Private wrestled around on the floor nearby. It was complete and utter madness.

"Kowalski!Hahahaoptions!" Skipper said.

"I didn't haha plan on this!hahaha..." came the reply.

Finally they all fell to the floor, panting and giggling and catching their breath. Skipper slowly got to his feet, waddled over to Kowalski, and raked his flippers down the other penguin's belly. Kowalski burst into laughter and covered his stomach with his flippers protectively. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For putting me through that," he replied, repressing a smile in spite of himself.

"Oh, c'mon, it was fun," remarked Private. And while nobody else dared to admit it, they all agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, men, today we're going to practice our camouflage skills," said Skipper one morning. "I got ten cans of green and brown paint off a paint truck this morning. Private, since you're our artistic expert, you can do the painting."

"Oh, joy!" cried Private gleefully. "I'll get my paintbrush!"

Private set right to work painting a camo design on Rico and Skipper. They ended up looking like a penguin shaped army tank, but Skipper was satisfied. Then it was Kowalski's turn.

"Now, just stand still, okay?" Private said, dipping his brush into the green. He started with the front, drawing the outlines of the camo and filling them in with the right color as he went. Kowalski was fine, until Private got down to his stomach. Kowalski clenched his beak and tried not to smile as Private drew the shapes- he was extremely ticklish there.

"Quit squirming, Kowalski," Private said. He dipped his brush back into the paint and tried to draw another green spot, but Kowalski flinched and the paint smudged. "Kowalski! Stop moving so much!" He tried again, pressing the brush harder into his feathers. This was too much for Kowalski, who let out a gasp of laughter and jumped backward, tripping over the paint can and falling over. Green paint spilled all over the floor. "Kowalski!"

"Ticklish, are you?" said Skipper, grinning.

"He spilled the last of my paint!" said Private.

"Well, there's only one way to punish him for this..." Skipper winked at Private. "Three, two, one-"

"H-hey, stohapit!" laughed Kowalski as the two began tickling him mercilessly. Rico, hearing all the commotion, came over and started tickling Kowalski too. Kowalski laughed and laughed and laughed, harder than he ever had before in his life. He also found the entire situation hilarious, which made him keep giggling even after they finally stopped.

"Thanks guys," he said sarcastically once he caught his breath. "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow."

"I guess this mission is aborted," Skipper said, looking at the puddle of green paint on the floor.

"Aw..." Rico said sadly. He looked over at Kowalski and grinned.

"Don't you dare..."


End file.
